


Lose a bet, win a job.

by Hawwkgirl



Series: Just Tumblr Thoughts [25]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: AU, Cute, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 12:58:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5206790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawwkgirl/pseuds/Hawwkgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>dreamerinamirror asked for:<br/>"Perwaine + lost a bet and now has to work for the other au"<br/>in the three paragraph drabble thing so here we go (I went to four paragraphs, shoot me)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lose a bet, win a job.

Gwaine groaned when he saw the fifty something pound sack that he had to move, he never should have made that bet with that Percy. On a list of worst ideas ever, this was probably somewhere near the top. 

And the only reason it wasn't at the top is because he gets to work with his overly hot boyfriend, so obviously a plus, right? Right?

"Hey, get back to work." Percy said, pressing a quick kiss to the top of Gwaine's head. "The bet was work for me, not stand there, staring at me." 

Gwaine turned bright red.


End file.
